Persona4 A Promise
by aliciei013vongola
Summary: Summary: Seta Souji who continued his life after his final battle with his promised friends, now leaving Inaba for couple of years... But deep inside, he had an 'unscribe' feeling to a girl, and not yet tell her his true feeling, what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the false grammar~ This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle! xDD

Credits to Ciela Aberk for the beta~

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 in any shape~

* * *

**_A Promise_**

**_2015… Yasonaiba Station_**,

Seta Souji finally step his foot to this destined land, where he met his friends. But, the Inaba he knew has already changed. There are crowds everywhere and there are a lot of tall buildings now. Yes, this place is no longer a peaceful countryside he has known anymore.. he frowned, didn't seem to be fine with this all new atmosphere. "Wait for me, Souji–san!" A girl with a curly blonde hair shouted to the silverette, making him snap out from his mind.

"Hurry Angeline, I can't wait to see my uncle." Souji answered shortly, while continued to pace down the street. "Oh! So this is where Souji-san used to live…" the girl who was called Angeline muttered to herself while trying to catch up with Souji.

Angeline is a girl who seemed interested with Souji. She was Souji's classmate from England and followed him to Inaba. But instead of bothering about Angeline, Souji walks away and tries to escape from the crowd. He still remembers where the Amagi Inn was, and not to forget his old school Yasogami High. But he rushed to see his dearest uncle, Dojima Ryotarou and his little cousin, Nanako. "I hope everyone is fine…" Souji mentally hoped to himself.

**_03:05 PM, In front of Dojima's Residence_**,

Souji knocked the door, and after a few seconds someone finally opened the door. And she is… Nanako! Souji smiled gently at his beloved cousin. After all this years, he has missed her ever so much. "Umm… Who are you?" Nanako shyly asked him. Souji seemed shocked about her words, and then he tried to answer. "Hey, don't you remember me? Ummm.. Big Bro?" Nanako jerked up when she hears Souji's last phrase and she smiled. "Big Bro! I missed you so much!" She ran and then hugged him as tight as she can.

"Ugh, Souji-san… Don't walk too fa… Wait… What?" Angeline raised her voice, shocked to see Souji & Nanako hug each other. So shocked, that she unconsciously let go of her baggage. Hearing the sound of the baggages fall down, Nanako separates her hand from Souji. "Who is she, Big Bro?" She whispered to Souji, not wanting to be rude while took a glance at Angeline. Souji looked at the person that nanako mentioned. "Oh, she's my classmate in England. Don't worry about her; she is always clumsy even when we're in England… And by the way, is uncle Dojima here?" Souji asks Nanako. "Yes, he's here, he takes his day off today. Oh… And don't just stand there Big Bro, come on in! and… umm… and Angeline-san too!" Nanako said to Souji, and then helps Angeline picking up her baggages.

…

"Souji! Great to see you again! You look more handsome… hahaha," Dojima Laughed ever so hard when he sees Souji. "Nice to see you too uncle Dojima, I see that your terrible sense of humour hasn't changed at all, huh?" Souji said to his uncle, while smiling slightly. "What? And I thought that was a good one…" Dojima said to Souji while rubbing his head slowly. Souji can't help but to let out a chuckle after seeing his uncle's poor attempt to tell a joke. "Nahh, I'm just kidding… Taking the day off huh?" Souji pats at Dojima's shoulder and then sits down next to Dojima. "Yeah, I need to get rest too after solving many crimes this year… oh! who is that girl? She's your girlfriend?" Dojima laughed. "Wha…what? I'm Souji-san… Girlfriend? That's… Oh…" Angeline managed to stutter a few words. Her face is really red and then … She fainted… "Here she goes again," Souji let out a big sigh. "No, she's not my girlfriend, she insisted to follow me from England. And she said she already rented an apartment near here." Souji said to Dojima, trying to get rid of the little misunderstanding. "Yeah, I'm just kidding. Because I think your girlfriend is Rise… " Dojima grinned at Souji with a hint of mischievousness… Hearing Rise's name being mentioned, Souji's mood suddenly went down. "We don't have any communication again… She seemed busy with her job now…" Souji said to Dojima with a sad tone. "No, she doesn't! She often comes here every Sunday!" Nanako protested to Souji. But it only makes the situation more awkward between them…

"Oh, we're going to June. Nanako insisted on going there today." Dojima said after a few minutes, trying to break the silence and to built the mood. "Can I come? I really want to meet Yosuke." Souji asked Dojima. "Oh yeah, Yosuke-onii-san! If I'm not wrong, He's visiting Inaba right now. He studied in a university in Tatsumi Port Island. He's working partime now, since he taking a break from the current terms," answered Nanako. "Okay, it's decided then… But about that person over there…." Souji pointed at Angeline, who is still unconcious. "No worries just let leave her here to have a rest. I'll write her a message," said Nanako.

**_04:00 PM Junes Grocery Store_**

"Buy the hot soup for today! It's getting colder everyone!" A man shouts to the crowd. "There he is… " Souji mumbled softly to himself, a little smile is plastered on his face. "Yosuke!" He shouted to the brunette. Yosuke stared at him for a second; his mind is probably trying to process the situation. "No way! Is that you partner?" Yosuke shouted to his old friend. He takes off his apron and then walks hurriedly to Souji. "Long time no see… How are you?" Souji punches Yosuke's shoulder softly. "Quite fine actually! How about you and your study?" Yosuke grins while punches Souji back. "I already finished my study & worked in an enterprise, and you?" Souji answered while staring at his partner's face. It seems that he hasn't change very much... "What! Man, you're so smart dude! I'm still doing my 2nd term in Economic Course. Just you see, I'll make Junes the best department store in the country!" Yosuke said to Souji energetically. "Oh yeah! Be fore I forget, Rise's here today man! She's singing for Junes' promotion. She's more beautiful than before~ sometimes I even envy you for being her boyfriend…" Yosuke informed Souji.

Souji hitched a bit when he hears the last sentence. "Rise… Is here…?" He said to himself, a worry expression is plastered on his face.

* * *

R&R please! No flames~


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, I have my school exams and I forgot to update this fanfiction. But anyway, sorry for the OOC and other things and I didn't disclaim Persona Series and the rest.

Thank you for my cool friend named: Ciela Aberk

Enjoy! :3

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning, 06.00 AM

...

"Finally, I found it..." Mumbled Souji, as he search something inside of his big baggage and he take out something from inside. I need to go now, think him.

Then, he went down, but no one there in the living room. But he, without thinking anything went outside, but before he open the door, Nanako greet him after she went out from her room.

"Big Brother, where are you going?" Ask her. "I'm going to an important place, can you give my regard to Uncle Dojima?" answer Souji. Nanako answers, "Nope, he's not in house today, he have duty to do after you went upstairs, don't worry, I'll make breakfast for you before I go outside." Souji smiled and said, "Thanks Nanako." Then he ran off.

He ran and ran until he arrive to, Yasonaiba Station. And that takes 1 hour because of the Traffic jam, he hurried himself to take a ticket to Tatsumi Port Island. Then, he felt someone following him after he went out from Dojima's Residence. Then, someone greet him in his back, and he already guess it, that 'THE' one who followed him was Angeline, that long blond curly hair girl.

"What are you doing here, Souji?" Ask her first. "And I should ask first, why are you following me?" Answer him before he sigh himself. "Oh, I'll follow you everyday, hehe," answer her as she make a small laugh in front of Souji. Then she said again, "You didn't answer my question before," "You don't have to know, it's none of your business," answer Souji coldly, then he walk away from Angeline. "Hey! You shouldn't be like that! And you didn't answer my love confession," said Angeline. Then, without answering Angeline's answer, he walk away to the train, Angeline just stand there and smiling. He thinks that Angeline only joking about her love confession, and the train went along. After Souji's train left Yasonaiba, Angeline mumbled again, and she smile as she leave Yasonaiba Station.

(Ring Ring) Souji's phone is ringing, Souji sigh and mumbled, "Who's calling me?" Then, he looked at the caller. It's Angeline? Then he lazily answer the phone, knowing he must be polite to everyone, for example, answer every phone from his enemy nor his friends. "Hallo," he answered. "(Giggle) Souji, I already prepare it all for you, just don't worry and do your things perfectly okay? See ya~" then, she hung up. Souji confused, but he thought he shouldn't think about it too much.

Tatsumi Port Island 08.30 AM

"Hmm... Where is he..." Mumbled Souji. Then, Souji take his phone from his pocket and press numbers, he called someone. "Hello, hey, where are you?" Said Souji.

...

"Alright, I'll met you in the Paulownia Mall okay? Pheromone Cafe. Make sure you bring your 'things'" said Souji, then he hung up his phone. After that, he went to Paulownia Mall with hurry, he seemed very happy.

Paulownia Mall 09.00 AM

"Yo, Souji, nice meeting you in Japan!" Shout someone calling Souji outside the cafe. "Wow, you're fast. Hello, Dann," said Souji, "Do you bring the things I ordered?" "Sure, here, which one do you want to?" Ask Dann, the young man with black vest, white shirt and black cap, he's so handsome with his blond hair. "Hmm, this one please," said Souji as he pointed the things that Dann brought. "Good choice, special for you, I'll give you discounts," said Dann as he wink his left eye to Souji, Souji smile and laugh, "Here's the photo you ask me to print, wow, you look handsome," said Dann. "They're my precious friends... Do you have any informations about them?" Ask Souji. "Sure, hmm, Chie Satonaka, she worked in this Island, she's a famous policewoman, but I heard she came to Inaba yesterday. And... Kanji Tatsumi, he's in Inaba, of course you know! Hmm, Naoto Shirogane, she's still studying here with Yosuke Hanamura, but because today is Sunday, they usually come back to their hometown, Inaba, Today is your lucky day senior," said Dann smoothly. "Hmm, You're a good detective, and a good finder," said Souji, he's complimanting Dann. "Kay, go now, Souji-san, I always idolize you, haha" said Dann before he laugh at Souji. "Thank you Dann, see ya," said Souji as he left the Pheromone Cafe.

Meanwhile, in Marukyu Tofu Shop...

Rise came out from the shop, answering a call from someone.  
"Are you... Angeline?" Ask Rise. "Yes, I'm. Rise-san, I must handed this letter to you, it's from Souji," said Angeline as she give a piece of paper to Rise. The letter said,

Dear my beloved Rise,

I'm so sorry about what happen yesterday, but... I must apologise, I must... Go away from your life, since you're hate me now. I'll engaged with Angeline, the girl that you saw yesterday, I don't want to engaged her, but I have to... With this letter, I just want to remind you, that I... Love you.

Sign, Souji

Rise shocked after she read the letter, then, she cry, she said, "Why you must leave me? Why?" "... Rise-san..." Said Angeline. "I just... Don't care about him anymore!" Shout her as tears flowing from her eyes. "Rise-san!" Shout Angeline, "Calm down!" Then, she slapped Rise. "What are you doing?" Shout Rise with high tone. "Just... Go to the Dojima's Residence, please," said Angeline and she started crying. "Why... Are you crying too?" Ask Rise. "Nothing, hehe, just go... Okay?" Said Angeline as tears still flowing from her eyes. "Al..Alright.." Said Rise as she run to Dojima's residence.

In the Souji side, The Train to Inaba, 09.00 AM

(Ring Ring) A message pop up from Souji's phone, then he open his cell phone, he read the text message, the sender is Angeline.

Souji! After you went to Tatsumi Port Island, you better go home earlier okay! I already make a surprise for you!

"What happen actually?" Mumbled Souji with his other confusion.

In the Rise side,In front of Dojima Residence, 09.16 AM

(Knock Knock) "Hello? Nanako-chan?" Said Rise as she knock on the door. Nanako appear as she open the door for Rise, "Oh, Rise-san! Umm, why are you guys visit at the same time? But I really happy, come in!" Said Nanako. 'Why are you guys visit at the same time?" Seem odd to Rise. Guys? That mean...  
"Rise-chan? You're here too?" Ask someone, familiar to Rise, she is Chie! "Chie-senpai? You're here? But... Yukiko-senpai, Tatsumi, Naoto, Teddie, and Yosuke-senpai here too?" Said Rise, she's confused. "Yeah... I got a weird call and that weird call ask me to come here to check Nanako-chan, and when I found out, there is Chie," said Yukiko. "Yeah... What happen actually?" Ask Chie. "Donno, I hope nothing wrong," said Yosuke, "Fuih, Mother let me free for a while, she said I really need a rest," said Yukiko. Then, they chat together, "...Souji," mumbled Rise.

... 10.00 AM , in front of Dojima's Residence

"I'm hom...What the?" Said Souji. "Souji?" Shout everyone with shocking expression. "Where are you for long time?" Said Yukiko. "We've been worried sick about you dummy!" Shout Chie, "Yeah, you never contacted us!" Shout Kanji "Yes senpai, you should at least contacted us," said Naoto. "I'm... Just too happy to see you guys..." Said Souji, he smiled.

The reunion began, they chat and chat, being nostalgic about their past, and they're really happy.

Then, after the reunion finished, Souji gave all of them a gift, their bonds, that they gave to Souji. All of them still didn't believe he still keep that things, especially Rise, but she's a little dissapointed. All of them, went off from the Residence with a happy and glad face. Except Rise, she still chatting with Souji.

"Rise, let's go to my old room," ask Souji, he smiled. "Why?" Ask Rise. "Umm, well... I have something important things that I need to talk to you," said Souji with a... Kinda blushing face. "Oh...Okay then," said Rise, she's blushing too? Ugh, why they are blushing to each other?

"Senpai...No, Souji, what is this letter?" Ask Rise. "What letter?" Souji seemed confused. "You didn't send any letter?" Ask Rise again, she confused. "No, I never sent any letter. Can I see the letter?" Said Souji.

...

"What? I..I...Never write this letter!" Said Souji with a shocking expression. "So...Angeline lie to me," said Rise, she looked down. "Angeline?" Ask Souji. "Yes, she sent this letter herself, she said that this is from you," said Rise. (Ring Ring) "Who is it?" Mumbled Souji then he open the new text message. It's from Angeline again,

Souji, please give my sorry to Rise for lying to her, but this is the only way to make her go to the Residence, I'll pray that you and Rise-san will happy, hehe, I'm going back to England. I have something important to do. Hehe, well, My last words for you, I like you Souji, I have an intrest of you, but even so, You have Rise-san. Okay then, good bye~ Angeline

"She already went to England..." Said Souji. "Angeline," said Rise.

The mood became tense, they can't say words. But Rise ask him something, "Senpai, do you remember your promise to me?" "Promise?" Ask him back. "...You didn't remember do you," said Rise, she looked so down, and she started crying."Rise?" Said Souji, he shocked to see Rise crying like that as he touch her left hand, "Don't touch me!" Said Rise as she slap his hand and she run again. "Rise! Wait! This is not like what you think!" Shout Souji, he chase for Rise.

Rise ran and ran outside the Dojima Residence, she felt so heavy and so depressed, she was disapointed. "Rise! Please! You must hear me first!" Shout him. Rise didn't want to hear, but she running accross the trafic and she.. "Aaaaaa!" Shout her, she fell to the ground with a pool of blood. Then Souji, shocked, no, not shocked anymore, he really shocked and he called the ambulance to brought her to the Inaba Municipal Hospital as fast as it can. He had a very deep depress in his heart.

4 days have passed, Rise still in the Hospital, leaving the young man, Souji. He requested to take a longer vacation, and fortunately, his boss let him. Rise still not awake, the doctor said she lost so many blood. Yosuke and the party already visit her, but there's no changing condition. The media came to Inaba after they heard that Rise Kujikawa got a traffic accident, He, became more confuse and frightened... Frightened about Rise's condition.

Inaba Municipal Hospital, in front of Rise's room,

"Sensei, I really need to talk to you," said Teddie. "What is it Teddie?" Ask him, as he tries to smile, even so he can't smile too much. "Let's go to the hill," said Teddie. Then Teddie brought Souji to the Hill, near Yasogami High School.

"Sensei, do you know how deep your affection to us in the past?" Ask Teddie. "Huh?" Mumbled Souji, he didn't understand. "You gave us the true destination of our lives, you gave us strength so we won't fall down, that's why you gave us these old bonds," said Teddie again. "But, have you forget your promise to Rise?" Ask Teddie again, he smiled to Souji. "...I..." said him, "Oh, God. That's why Rise chan won't wake up!" Said Teddie, he looked so bothered by Souji's words, "You need to remember, or she won't wake up," said Teddie again. Souji, as he take out the Silver Bangle that Rise gave to him in the last Christmas. "Okay then Sensei, as far as I know, Rise's so dedicate to her job, that's why she became an idol until now, I think, she do it for you," Teddie then reside, "well... I'm going then! See you Sensei! I'll be always in Junes!" Said Teddie, then he ran to the bus stop. "My promise...My promise... So that's it! Yeah, I remember now!" Shout Souji, then he ran to the bus stop too. Man, he became really a forgotten person...

* * *

Rnr please! I don't take flames! DX


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait! Since I have to do my school assignment and school final exams so I guess I can't update it for moments (WELL YEAH? YOU ALREADY TOLD IT IN CHAPTER 2!)

Thanks for my cool friend: Ciela Aberk who allow me to use her laptop to update this fanfiction~ And she help me edited the first chapter~ Please read it everyone!

Enjoy!

Oh btw, I don't own Persona Series and the rest!

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning, 06.00 AM

...

"Finally, I found it..." Mumbled Souji, as he search something inside of his big baggage and he take out something from inside. I need to go now, think him.

Then, he went down, but no one there in the living room. But he, without thinking anything went outside, but before he open the door, Nanako greet him after she went out from her room.

"Big Brother, where are you going?" Ask her. "I'm going to an important place, can you give my regard to Uncle Dojima?" answer Souji. Nanako answers, "Nope, he's not in house today, he have duty to do after you went upstairs, don't worry, I'll make breakfast for you before I go outside." Souji smiled and said, "Thanks Nanako." Then he ran off.

He ran and ran until he arrive to, Yasonaiba Station. And that takes 1 hour because of the Traffic jam, he hurried himself to take a ticket to Tatsumi Port Island. Then, he felt someone following him after he went out from Dojima's Residence. Then, someone greet him in his back, and he already guess it, that 'THE' one who followed him was Angeline, that long blond curly hair girl.

"What are you doing here, Souji?" Ask her first. "And I should ask first, why are you following me?" Answer him before he sigh himself. "Oh, I'll follow you everyday, hehe," answer her as she make a small laugh in front of Souji. Then she said again, "You didn't answer my question before," "You don't have to know, it's none of your business," answer Souji coldly, then he walk away from Angeline. "Hey! You shouldn't be like that! And you didn't answer my love confession," said Angeline. Then, without answering Angeline's answer, he walk away to the train, Angeline just stand there and smiling. He thinks that Angeline only joking about her love confession, and the train went along. After Souji's train left Yasonaiba, Angeline mumbled again, and she smile as she leave Yasonaiba Station.

(Ring Ring) Souji's phone is ringing, Souji sigh and mumbled, "Who's calling me?" Then, he looked at the caller. It's Angeline? Then he lazily answer the phone, knowing he must be polite to everyone, for example, answer every phone from his enemy nor his friends. "Hallo," he answered. "(Giggle) Souji, I already prepare it all for you, just don't worry and do your things perfectly okay? See ya~" then, she hung up. Souji confused, but he thought he shouldn't think about it too much.

Tatsumi Port Island 08.30 AM

"Hmm... Where is he..." Mumbled Souji. Then, Souji take his phone from his pocket and press numbers, he called someone. "Hello, hey, where are you?" Said Souji.

...

"Alright, I'll met you in the Paulownia Mall okay? Pheromone Cafe. Make sure you bring your 'things'" said Souji, then he hung up his phone. After that, he went to Paulownia Mall with hurry, he seemed very happy.

Paulownia Mall 09.00 AM

"Yo, Souji, nice meeting you in Japan!" Shout someone calling Souji outside the cafe. "Wow, you're fast. Hello, Dann," said Souji, "Do you bring the things I ordered?" "Sure, here, which one do you want to?" Ask Dann, the young man with black vest, white shirt and black cap, he's so handsome with his blond hair. "Hmm, this one please," said Souji as he pointed the things that Dann brought. "Good choice, special for you, I'll give you discounts," said Dann as he wink his left eye to Souji, Souji smile and laugh, "Here's the photo you ask me to print, wow, you look handsome," said Dann. "They're my precious friends... Do you have any informations about them?" Ask Souji. "Sure, hmm, Chie Satonaka, she worked in this Island, she's a famous policewoman, but I heard she came to Inaba yesterday. And... Kanji Tatsumi, he's in Inaba, of course you know! Hmm, Naoto Shirogane, she's still studying here with Yosuke Hanamura, but because today is Sunday, they usually come back to their hometown, Inaba, Today is your lucky day senior," said Dann smoothly. "Hmm, You're a good detective, and a good finder," said Souji, he's complimanting Dann. "Kay, go now, Souji-san, I always idolize you, haha" said Dann before he laugh at Souji. "Thank you Dann, see ya," said Souji as he left the Pheromone Cafe.

Meanwhile, in Marukyu Tofu Shop...

Rise came out from the shop, answering a call from someone.  
"Are you... Angeline?" Ask Rise. "Yes, I'm. Rise-san, I must handed this letter to you, it's from Souji," said Angeline as she give a piece of paper to Rise. The letter said,

Dear my beloved Rise,

I'm so sorry about what happen yesterday, but... I must apologise, I must... Go away from your life, since you're hate me now. I'll engaged with Angeline, the girl that you saw yesterday, I don't want to engaged her, but I have to... With this letter, I just want to remind you, that I... Love you.

Sign, Souji

Rise shocked after she read the letter, then, she cry, she said, "Why you must leave me? Why?" "... Rise-san..." Said Angeline. "I just... Don't care about him anymore!" Shout her as tears flowing from her eyes. "Rise-san!" Shout Angeline, "Calm down!" Then, she slapped Rise. "What are you doing?" Shout Rise with high tone. "Just... Go to the Dojima's Residence, please," said Angeline and she started crying. "Why... Are you crying too?" Ask Rise. "Nothing, hehe, just go... Okay?" Said Angeline as tears still flowing from her eyes. "Al..Alright.." Said Rise as she run to Dojima's residence.

In the Souji side, The Train to Inaba, 09.00 AM

(Ring Ring) A message pop up from Souji's phone, then he open his cell phone, he read the text message, the sender is Angeline.

Souji! After you went to Tatsumi Port Island, you better go home earlier okay! I already make a surprise for you!

"What happen actually?" Mumbled Souji with his other confusion.

In the Rise side,In front of Dojima Residence, 09.16 AM

(Knock Knock) "Hello? Nanako-chan?" Said Rise as she knock on the door. Nanako appear as she open the door for Rise, "Oh, Rise-san! Umm, why are you guys visit at the same time? But I really happy, come in!" Said Nanako. 'Why are you guys visit at the same time?" Seem odd to Rise. Guys? That mean...  
"Rise-chan? You're here too?" Ask someone, familiar to Rise, she is Chie! "Chie-senpai? You're here? But... Yukiko-senpai, Tatsumi, Naoto, Teddie, and Yosuke-senpai here too?" Said Rise, she's confused. "Yeah... I got a weird call and that weird call ask me to come here to check Nanako-chan, and when I found out, there is Chie," said Yukiko. "Yeah... What happen actually?" Ask Chie. "Donno, I hope nothing wrong," said Yosuke, "Fuih, Mother let me free for a while, she said I really need a rest," said Yukiko. Then, they chat together, "...Souji," mumbled Rise.

... 10.00 AM , in front of Dojima's Residence

"I'm hom...What the?" Said Souji. "Souji?" Shout everyone with shocking expression. "Where are you for long time?" Said Yukiko. "We've been worried sick about you dummy!" Shout Chie, "Yeah, you never contacted us!" Shout Kanji "Yes senpai, you should at least contacted us," said Naoto. "I'm... Just too happy to see you guys..." Said Souji, he smiled.

The reunion began, they chat and chat, being nostalgic about their past, and they're really happy.

Then, after the reunion finished, Souji gave all of them a gift, their bonds, that they gave to Souji. All of them still didn't believe he still keep that things, especially Rise, but she's a little dissapointed. All of them, went off from the Residence with a happy and glad face. Except Rise, she still chatting with Souji.

"Rise, let's go to my old room," ask Souji, he smiled. "Why?" Ask Rise. "Umm, well... I have something important things that I need to talk to you," said Souji with a... Kinda blushing face. "Oh...Okay then," said Rise, she's blushing too? Ugh, why they are blushing to each other?

"Senpai...No, Souji, what is this letter?" Ask Rise. "What letter?" Souji seemed confused. "You didn't send any letter?" Ask Rise again, she confused. "No, I never sent any letter. Can I see the letter?" Said Souji.

...

"What? I..I...Never write this letter!" Said Souji with a shocking expression. "So...Angeline lie to me," said Rise, she looked down. "Angeline?" Ask Souji. "Yes, she sent this letter herself, she said that this is from you," said Rise. (Ring Ring) "Who is it?" Mumbled Souji then he open the new text message. It's from Angeline again,

Souji, please give my sorry to Rise for lying to her, but this is the only way to make her go to the Residence, I'll pray that you and Rise-san will happy, hehe, I'm going back to England. I have something important to do. Hehe, well, My last words for you, I like you Souji, I have an intrest of you, but even so, You have Rise-san. Okay then, good bye~ Angeline

"She already went to England..." Said Souji. "Angeline," said Rise.

The mood became tense, they can't say words. But Rise ask him something, "Senpai, do you remember your promise to me?" "Promise?" Ask him back. "...You didn't remember do you," said Rise, she looked so down, and she started crying."Rise?" Said Souji, he shocked to see Rise crying like that as he touch her left hand, "Don't touch me!" Said Rise as she slap his hand and she run again. "Rise! Wait! This is not like what you think!" Shout Souji, he chase for Rise.

Rise ran and ran outside the Dojima Residence, she felt so heavy and so depressed, she was disapointed. "Rise! Please! You must hear me first!" Shout him. Rise didn't want to hear, but she running accross the trafic and she.. "Aaaaaa!" Shout her, she fell to the ground with a pool of blood. Then Souji, shocked, no, not shocked anymore, he really shocked and he called the ambulance to brought her to the Inaba Municipal Hospital as fast as it can. He had a very deep depress in his heart.

4 days have passed, Rise still in the Hospital, leaving the young man, Souji. He requested to take a longer vacation, and fortunately, his boss let him. Rise still not awake, the doctor said she lost so many blood. Yosuke and the party already visit her, but there's no changing condition. The media came to Inaba after they heard that Rise Kujikawa got a traffic accident, He, became more confuse and frightened... Frightened about Rise's condition.

Inaba Municipal Hospital, in front of Rise's room,

"Sensei, I really need to talk to you," said Teddie. "What is it Teddie?" Ask him, as he tries to smile, even so he can't smile too much. "Let's go to the hill," said Teddie. Then Teddie brought Souji to the Hill, near Yasogami High School.

"Sensei, do you know how deep your affection to us in the past?" Ask Teddie. "Huh?" Mumbled Souji, he didn't understand. "You gave us the true destination of our lives, you gave us strength so we won't fall down, that's why you gave us these old bonds," said Teddie again. "But, have you forget your promise to Rise?" Ask Teddie again, he smiled to Souji. "...I..." said him, "Oh, God. That's why Rise chan won't wake up!" Said Teddie, he looked so bothered by Souji's words, "You need to remember, or she won't wake up," said Teddie again. Souji, as he take out the Silver Bangle that Rise gave to him in the last Christmas. "Okay then Sensei, as far as I know, Rise's so dedicate to her job, that's why she became an idol until now, I think, she do it for you," Teddie then reside, "well... I'm going then! See you Sensei! I'll be always in Junes!" Said Teddie, then he ran to the bus stop. "My promise...My promise... So that's it! Yeah, I remember now!" Shout Souji, then he ran to the bus stop too. Man, he became really a forgotten person...

* * *

RnR please! Don't give me any flames! DX


End file.
